Wild?
by Myst-chan
Summary: What is this, team 8 broken up, and Hinata gone? Kiba doesn't understand anything. After timeskip, rated M for safety. Pairings later.


Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of Naruto. This is just a fan product!

**Wild?**

Hinata stood by the window in her room. It was dark and cold and she couldn't help herself but shiver. She went through the night's events in her mind while clutching the sleeves of her shirt, trying to protect herself from the harsh words of the clan's elders.

"You have failed as a Hyuuga!" An old woman with white skin and long black hair pointed an accusing finger towards her. The people surrounding her nodded, agreeing to her statement. "And we all know the reason for this. Your mother, an outsider, gave your father such a weak heir. She even died in the process." The people surrounding her mumbled among themselves. Hinata knew what they thought of her mother. They thought that she seduced Hiashi to get a powerful position in a powerful clan. Since then, the clan had arranged for Hiashi to get a second wife, and she gave birth to Hanabi. Hanabi already showed more potential than Hinata, and they resented Hinata for that. "Your mother was nothing but whore, an alluring woman that used the ones around her for her own benefit. And you are the result! The daughter of a whore could be nothing more than you are!" The old woman stood up from her chair and stepped around the table to get closer to Hinata. "We must rid the clan of the disgrace you have brought with you since your birth. This can only be done if you produce a strong heir. We expect little of you, but luck may be with us, and your father's inheritance could shine through the next generation!" Hinata was already tense from listening to all the bad things they had said about her mother, but upon hearing this, she couldn't contain herself anymore. She fell to her knees, covering her face with her hands. "That's right, you good-for-nothing girl. We will make you pay your dept to this clan. Since you're the daughter of the head of the clan, we can't strip you for of the Hyuuga name, so we will see to that you will not cause us anymore more disgrace!"

Hinata twisted a lock of her black hair around her index finger. This was the end of her dream, the end of her being a shinobi. She had been trying her hardest since Kurenai had taken responsibility of her, and Kurenai had seemed happy with her progress. But her father and the clan wasn't weren't happy at all. Neji had beaten her during the chuunin exam several years ago. They couldn't tolerate that he, a side branch member had beaten her, a main branch member. Even though she had gained the chuunin rank chuunin along with her teammates the following year, it wasn't good enough.

"_A Hyuuga never fails!"_

Those were the words of her grandmother, the head of the elder's council. She had also declared that night that Hinata was now engaged to be married, and would not be allowed to continue as a shinobi, because it could affect her "reproducing abilities" as she so bluntly put it. It wouldn't be suitable for the wife of a clan leader either, to be running around and killing people. Hinata sighed, maybe this fiancée of hers would be kind.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kiba scratched his head. Hinata was late, and she was _never _late. He turned to Shino to complain; "Shiiino, where the heck is she?!" He didn't get much of a reply, 'cause frankly Shino didn't know either. And this restless boy beside him didn't exactly help. He was worried, even if his stoic persona didn't show it. As a big contrast to this, it showed all over Kiba's face. He paced up and down the bridge that was supposed to be their meeting place for that day, biting his lip and scowling in every direction, in hope sighting Hinata. Shino just shook his head and stuck his leg out as Kiba passed by him _again._ Kiba fell flat on his face.

"What the heck was that for?!" Kiba got up, dirt covering his black jacket. A swarm of bugs began to show up behind Shino. "You were annoying me." Kiba glared at him. "What the heck?!" Then, the sound of a firm voice made them both turn around; "Boys boys, this isn't how a team is supposed to behave!" Kurenai knew why both of them were so agitated though. "I'm sorry guys, but I have bad news." A sudden sting appeared in Kiba's chest. "What's wrong with Hinata?" he almost yelled. Kurenai held her hands up. "There isn't anything wrong with her; it's just that she won't be joining our training sessions anymore. She's out of the team."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kiba lashed out at the enemy, kicking and stabbing wildly. It was just that his enemy didn't move. It just stood there taking his hits, because this enemy was a log. But Kiba needed to take out his frustration on something, and there was no mission for him right now. Team 8 was no more. All the years they had spent together, perfecting their team skills, filling in where the others lacked. It was all gone. He felt lonely, even though Akamaru was by his side, faithfully attacking the enemy log along with him. He stopped dead in his tracks, turning his back to the log, leaning against it. "Akamaru old friend, what are we going to do?" Akamaru put his paw on his leg, as if to comfort him, and Kiba petted his head. "The world doesn't make sense you know."

**(A/N) Yeah, I've suffered from major writers block. I'm sorry that I haven't updated Unexpected, I know it needs a finish. But I needed to start something fresh -- Anyways, hope you enjoy the first chapter of this ficlet, and please review!**


End file.
